This invention relates to portable instruments and, more particularly, to a combination display cover, handle, and tilt stand, for a portable instrument.
Portable instruments, such as digital multimeters, are presently in widespread use. Typically, these instruments have the display window on their front face, generally a piece of rectangular glass or plastic which covers an electronically activated display media. The glass or plastic cover is susceptible to scratching or breakage, especially when the instrument is stored in a tool box. However, covering means are generally not provided for since their use involves some inconvenience and, also, they add to the basic cost of the instrument. Thus, there is a need for an instrument window cover which does not involve significant additional cost and does not result in even minor inconvenience of use.
There is also a need for an instrument tilt stand which allows the instrument to be placed at rest at an angle such that it is in a relatively stable position while still presenting the display at a slight angle which facilitates reading of the display. Provision for a collapsible tilt stand involves additional expense and inconvenience of use. Also, if a conventional swivel handle is used as a tilt stand, it is generally found that the resultant tilt angle is either not sufficient for an optimized reading angle or is unduly severe and introduces instability. Thus, there is also a need for an improved tilt stand which, again, does not add either substantial expense or inconvenience to the portable instrument.
It is an object of this invention to provide solutions to the prior art problems as set forth.